


Leo Valdez and the Phone

by Calvatron



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Really just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calvatron/pseuds/Calvatron
Summary: Leo has a new invention he wants to show off.





	Leo Valdez and the Phone

Piper, Annabeth, Percy, and Jason all gathered round the entrance to Bunker 9, where Leo was eagerly awaiting them.

“Alright, attention fellow demigods, I have a question for you,” Leo said. “Have you ever wanted to, say, communicate instantaneously with someone who’s not nearby?”

Percy raised his hand, and Leo called on him.

“Yes, we use Iris Messages,” Percy said.

“Oh. Right. Well, have you ever wanted to send like… a text message?”

Jason shrugged. “What are you getting at, Leo?” he asked.

Leo grinned. “Thought you’d never ask, Rome boy,” he said, pulling two small rectangular devices out of his pocket. He handed one to Piper and kept one to himself. “For too long, we have forgone modern technology out of fear of deadly monsters attracted to their signal. Now, at long last, Leo Valdez Incorporated proudly presents the world’s first half-blood safe smart phone!”

Annabeth clapped politely. The rest of the group just maintained their unimpressed expressions.

Leo scowled. “Here, I’ll show you.” He tapped the screen of his phone a few times, and the one in Piper’s hand started ringing. She tapped a button and brought it up to her ear.

“Hello?” she asked politely.

Leo grinned from ear to ear as he looked around at his assembled friends. “See? No monsters!”

Piper rolled her eyes. Annabeth buried her face in her palm. Leo looked at them in confusion.

“What?”

Annabeth turned to Piper “You point it out. I’d be too mean.”

Piper sighed. “Fine. Leo…” She paused. “Did you try testing the phone outside of the camp’s boundaries that keep monsters from getting in and attacking?”

For a microsecond, a look of panic crossed Leo’s face, but he regained his composure almost immediately.

“Fine, since you doubt me, I’ll just go and prove it works then. If you’ll excuse me.” Leo stalked off into the woods.

A few minutes passed, as the group waited patiently. Then the phone in Piper’s hand rang once more. She answered it.

“Hello?”

“IT DOES NOT WORK, NOPE. I WAS VERY MUCH WRONG SEND HELP.”

Piper looked over at Jason and Percy. Jason sighed. “Fine, I’ll go help him,” Jason said as he lifted off the ground and took off after Leo.

“I wish I could fly,” Percy grumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, just a quick fun story I thought of. I thought it might be nice to write something fun after three straight angst-fests. If I did a good job, please consider leaving me a kudos and a comment, or if you didn't like it, some constructive criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
